Most Certainly
by this be a dead account
Summary: Everybody wants to know, at some point in their love lives, when it needs improvement and what to do about it. 10 short fics on relationship troubles, written to the canon-universe. Tyki x Lavi, T for language.
1. Don't Lie

**A/N:** Hello! This is Jazola, here with a collection of Lucky short-fics. It was spawned mostly by an article I was assigned to do for my school paper- the ten commandments of a high school relationship (which I have no idea why I was assigned to, thank you much). That's why the 'commandments' sound super corny and juvenile. :D Since I had no idea what to write, I put it in the perspective of my OTP, which made it much easier. This is just a boredom project that I'm doing now to polish my Lucky muse every now and then, so please don't expect updates regularly. (_More _regularly than I usually update, anyhow.)

**Commandment:** Don't Lie. This means about even the smallest thing, because as we all know, the worst scenarios always start with a miniscule ignition. From what you got on a math exam to what you were doing over the weekend, honesty is always the best policy.

**Genre: **Romance/Angst

**Rating: **T for language.

**Credits: **Katsura Hoshino owns all~!!

* * *

**1. Don't Lie  
**

There had been a multitude of emotions that poured through Lavi's mind when his supposed lover had accidentally let him see the ring. At first, the exorcist had thought it a joke- maybe one of Road's childish gifts to her uncle. But when a dark hand reached up to brush a strand of red from his face, his emerald orb followed the sterling silver, reading the elegant script inscribed on the metal. 'Tyki & Lynette'. The words burned his throat, and he frowned, grabbing the hand lightly.

"Tyki… What is this?"

The Pleasure froze, gaze drifting from the ring to the Bookman. He curled his fingers tightly, pulling away from the younger man. "It's just an engagement," he answered softly, slipping the band off his digit and tucking it into the pocket of his dress pants.

"What?" The word came out wrong, insipid and not half as furious as Lavi had wanted it to be.

"Shush, pet, we can discuss this later." Tyki covered the redhead's quivering lips with his own, silencing him effectively, a long hand curling gently around the pale neck, as if crouching to strangle any further protests that were considering voicing themselves.

But the exorcist couldn't lie there and feel any of what the Noah was doing to him without thinking of the ugly words sketched on the ring. "Stop," he commanded tiredly as the elder man tried to unzip his white pants. Sitting up, Lavi yanked his shirt back on from its corner on the hotel's bed, and pulled his knees up to his chest tightly and suddenly. "Who's Lynette?" Tyki's eyes, he noticed, instantly averted his own.

"I don't love her the way I love you," the brunet admitted quietly, "I don't even _like_ her, Lavi."

"Then why are you _engaged_ to her?" the exorcist demanded, his voice cracking with hurt. A soothing arm wrapped around his waist, and a pair of lips apologetically placed themselves on his jaw-line.

"It was my brother's idea to get me married for societal benefits. I was going to still come back to you." Golden irises blinked truthfully down into one peridot.

The redhead bit his lower lip in consideration. "Were you ever going to tell me about Lynette?" The name rolled off his tongue, reeking of bile and ashes. (He hoped that was what she really tasted like.)

Tyki's momentary hesitation as he visibly fumbled between truth and lie was all the indication Lavi needed. The boy made a revolted noise of frustration, though if it was to himself or to the Portuguese was unclear. Kicking his legs over the side of the bed, he stood and fled the silent bedroom, broken breaths left in his wake.

It was too dark outside for any light to illuminate the hotel's hallways, so the exorcist blindly stumbled through the cold corridors. A groping hand found the railing to the stairwell, but still sightless, Lavi miscalculated his footing, and fell down a series of steps, yelping in pain as he landed with his legs bent grotesquely beneath his weight. Savagely biting the insides of his cheeks, the boy winced through the agony, struggling to find a grip on the wall to pull himself up by. "Fuck…" he groaned, as his fingers failed to feel any purchase.

Just then, a depressingly familiar scent came behind him, and he was grabbed around the pelvis and gently helped to his feet. Lavi contemplated rejecting the Noah's help and letting himself fall again to further distort his swelling knees, but the arms embracing his middle locked him in such a warm grip, he reluctantly submitted to his love. "I need fresh air," he mumbled, trying not to lean too far into the firm torso that was pressed to his back.

"Of course," Tyki agreed quietly, lifting the redhead's legs off the ground so he could carry him in a cradling position, though he still attempted to evade eye contact with the boy.

Once they'd passed through the walls of the simple building, the Portuguese carefully deposited his exorcist on the sparse grass, so Lavi could lean his back against the hotel. "Love, I would've kept her a secret from you, because this engagement is a formality and nothing more."  
For a moment, the redhead said nothing, only pulling at the frayed ends of his scarf. Once he'd unwound a full three rows of weaving, he asked hoarsely, "Have you slept with her yet?"

"Yes, but Lavi, I'm—"

"Don't feed me that shit about being the Noah of Pleasure," the exorcist growled, though his tone was eerily steady. "You haven't been with anyone else since you first told me you 'loved' me—" Tyki blanched at the dead edge to the boy's words, "—except her now. It has to be more than a 'formality'."

"I don't _love_ her, Lavi," the Noah snapped, losing his own patience. He dropped to his knees to be able to glare into the smaller male's half-lidded orb. "I didn't think you'd react so strongly to finding out about someone else!"

The look in the younger's expression became one of disgust and scorn. "Of course I would. I thought maybe," the rapid catch in his tone couldn't be missed this time, "Maybe we could've done this, even being an exorcist and a Noah."

Tyki could've protested this pessimism easily, but he felt that the boy only needed this time to sort out his emotions on his own. He was wronged however, when a moment later; the redhead lifted his face to trap both of them in a seemingly unbreakable eye lock.

His voice shook now more than it ever had before, but his words couldn't be mistaken, not with the look of drowning misery that entered Lavi's eye as he spoke. "You can betray me… You can even _leave_ me. But why did you have to lie to me?"

Tyki had no answer.


	2. Don't Take Your Anger Out

**A/N:** Jazola is back! xD; With more Lucky. Heh. I typed this fucker outside because of the pleasant weather, but lemme tell you, not a good idea. I got attacked by so many pseudospider-scorpion hybrid things, it wasn't even funny (and yet I'm still outside, listening to the birdies chirp as they don't eat my assailants up).

**Commandment: **Don't Take Your Anger Out on Your Other. Everyone explodes once in a while, and that's one of the dreary parts of being human. However, this most certainly does not mean that your partner should be the one to take the hit, especially if s/he had no relation to your agony. If anything, cry on your Other's shoulder, and take a moment to confide in him/her.

**Genre: **Angst/Tragedy

**Rating: **T for moar language.

**Credits: **All to Katsura Hoshino. Who may not own the Devour Hand thingy that the Crow was using, but she didn't _mean_ to plagiarize!!

* * *

**2. Don't take your anger out on your Other.**

As soon as Tyki stepped into the forest clearing where he and Lavi had agreed to meet, he could feel the poisonous atmosphere, already at work tainting the air. A whirring noise filled his ears, and he ducked instinctively, but that wasn't enough to evade the glowing hammerhead that lunged at his stomach.

"Oof," he grunted, as he was crushed against a tree. Stepping backward through the trunk, he rubbed his aching torso, golden eyes turning to hazel as he shifted back to his human form. "Lavi?"

"Fuck this!" the boy's voice cried out in rage, stepping from behind the edge of the clearing. The Bookman apprentice was obviously disheveled, his bandanna draped over his neck, and hair strewn into his face as his entire frame shook violently. "_Fuck_ it." His hammer shrunk back to its original size in his hand, and he shuddered weakly.

"Lavi!" the Noah barked in concern, appearing quickly at his love's side to brace the boy. "What's wrong?"

_"You,_" the redhead snarled, wrenching himself out of the elder male's hold. "It's fine for you—you don't have Central stalking you on every mission you do, making sure you're not a traitor. I _hate_ them." The boy suddenly crumpled back against Tyki, fists curling in the man's dress shirt tightly.

"Central?" The Noah demanded worriedly, cradling the younger male soothingly. "Did they follow you here?"

"I don't think so—" Lavi groaned then, slipping out of Tyki's arms, clutching his skull in internal anguish. "_Fuck_," he whispered softly, now kneeling before the Pleasure.

"Hey." The brunet bit his lip, knowing what this was about. It was hard enough for the redheaded youth to maintain being a Bookman apprentice, but his growing feelings for his friends, and now his love for Tyki added onto it, were blending the edges of the path he'd walked on most his life, and he was becoming more and more confused every time the Noah saw him. Central guards were now involved as well, apparently…

"Lavi," the Noah repeated, though he was instantly repelled by another surge of Innocence. The hammer still grasped in the boy's hand grew to the size of a baseball bat, and he braced it on the ground as a crutch, staggering to his feet with the aid of the weapon.

"Get away," the redhead hissed, now aiming to swing Nyoibo at the older male. "I'm serious. I will kill you if you touch me again."

Though the Pleasure doubted Lavi could murder him, especially in this mental state, he knew there was something deeper than Bookman problems in the boy's heart to coax such a poisonous threat from his lips.

The exorcist snapped his head up, glaring at Tyki hatefully. "I want to kill you," he confessed bitterly, struggling upright to hold his hammer in front of him. "Gouka Kaijin: Hiban." The serpent burst from the materialized seals, seething toward the Noah with a rage he'd never seen in fire before. He barely had time to summon the large Tease from within him, barring the snake from striking his otherwise unprotected body.

"Lavi! What the hell is wrong?" A smaller hand curled around his wrist then, though he didn't quite know when the boy had approached him amidst the attack.

"You were going to run away from me in the end, weren't you? Just like everyone else…" The redhead reduced the hammer to its minimum size, his other hand tightening violently on the Pleasure's arm. "When 'Lavi' disappears, you'll forget about him. It's not my fault though. I didn't ask to have emotions. It's everyone's problem that they made my heart grow back, and now I have to leave Lavi behind… All _your_ fault."

Golden eyes dilated in numbed shock. "You're leaving the Black Order..?"

The redhead's fingers quivered, tapering over Tyki's pulsing vein. "…As soon as we get back. Bookman warned me… I couldn't let ink come alive… And I did." The boy bit furiously down on his lower lip, a breaking of skin penetrating the silence.

The Portuguese man watched in sick horror as crimson slowly trailed from the bite wound, Lavi's green eye dulling over as he leaned heavily into the older, shakily inhaling the perfume of smoke and spices.

"How do I let 'Lavi' go?" the redhead asked, the sharp scent of metal filling the air as he spoke. "Could I kill you? Would that help to detach some of him?"

Tyki didn't reply, only wincing as the vice on his wrist tightened painfully. At the same time though, he couldn't seem to allow his ability to make him untouchable, he couldn't _bring himself _to watch the boy's hand close on thin air and take away the one thing he was allowed to hurt. Against the white dizziness that spread over his vision when Lavi's fingernails dug through his dark skin, the Noah allowed his blood to seep through their intertwined arms, for the sake of appeasing his love.

"Why don't you leave me?" The exorcist questioned bitterly, staring as black blood trailed down his arms, as if it were his own wound. "You can forget me now, just like everyone else at the Order will."

"No," Tyki gasped suddenly, his voice breaking uncharacteristically. Snapping his free arm out, he snared Lavi about the waist and held the younger male to his chest, his grip unyielding even when the redhead's digits buried deeper into his skin. "Lavi, I won't forget. Really. And maybe I can even still see you…" Without the war between them when the boy left the Order, it could work better, even if he would still be a Bookman. "I'll stay with you," he promised, pressing his nose into the red strands.

The boy said nothing, but slowly retracted his fingers from the Noah's skin with a regretful sigh. And for Tyki, that was good enough.


End file.
